


Phone Call

by alley_oops, HeadmasterFelix



Series: Aidan Turner and Jamie Campbell Bower: Citadel [13]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, British Singers RPF, COUNTERFEIT (Band), Poldark (TV 2015) RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Mortal Instruments (Movies) RPF
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orders, sexy gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: Aidan has a gift delivered to Jamie and calls to give him some instructions.





	Phone Call

It's been a week. A friggin' week already, and Aidan can't stand how silent and dull and _empty_ his flat is. Before Jamie visited, his place was uncomfortably small. But in Jamie's wake, the flat is-- well, it's still not spacious. But it feels much too big for just him. They've skyped and phoned and texted, and it's better than nothing.

But there's an ache in his chest that simply hasn't gone away.

"No, listen, I'm telling you, my body is a damn work of art, of course I should go shirtless," Jamie explains emphatically to the half of his bandmates that are still listening. When Aidan's custom ringtone starts emanating from his pocket, though, he cuts off all conversation and stands up to fish it out of his skinny jeans.

"Hey, love," he greets warmly, excusing himself from the room. They can tease him about his mystery girlfriend later, for now he's all Aidan's.

"Hey!" A wide grin splits Aidan's face, and suddenly the room seems so much brighter despite the muddy gray Manhattan sky. "Did you get it? Citadel sent me word the courier was on his way."

The way he can't help but blush and grin makes him very grateful he left the room. "I did, yeah, definitely a very thoughtful gift. Thank you."

Aidan breathes a soft sigh of relief. He'd never bought a dildo for anyone else before. Hell, he's never bought one for himself. So Jamie's approval matters that much more. "You're going to earn it," he tells his boyfriend. "I expect a show of you - how'd you phrase it? - stuffing yourself while you call out my name."

He's growing ever more grateful that he opted for privacy. "Y-yeah, yes, of course. I'm looking forward to it. Do you... do I have a deadline? I can kick everyone out if you're feeling impatient." Of course he means it, getting rid of everyone at the drop of a hat just because Aidan says so.

"No, not impatient. Just excited," Aidan reassures him. "I was thinking by Friday night. That should give you plenty of time, right? Unless," he adds, dropping back on his sofa and kicking his feet up, "unless you're too busy to wank. In which case I demand it by Thursday night."

"If I'm busy, you're moving the deadline up?" He laughs, but then his voice turns low and sultry. "I doubt I'll be able to keep my hands off of it tonight. Even if some of the guys crash here, well, that's what doors are for, right? Do you want me to stay caged?"

"No. I want you to break the lock and come for me. Once you send me the video, I'll have one of the House dominants meet you," Aidan explains. "They'll put on a new lock, for me. I want that on video too."

"You're my favorite," Jamie's voice is breathy, want already building. "I can be good one more day, go to the club so I can be as uninhibited as I want," a small laugh, "And so Sam doesn't ask any questions about mysterious packages and ten minute visits from leather-clad women that I'm not prepared to answer."

"It'd all just add to your mystique. Not that your mystique is lacking in any way," Aidan teases. God, he loves how responsive Jamie is. Loves how he can hear it in his voice, even 3500 miles away. "Are you enjoying the cage?"

"So fucking much," he answers immediately. "I mean, okay, it's already frustrating. I can't remember the last time I've gone this long without getting off, at least by hand. But I really, really love it. It makes me feel close to you all day and reminds me of, well, everything we've done and are." Glancing at the door as if that will psychically tell him if someone is planning on barging in, he runs his hand over the cage through the denim. 

"Good answer." A lot more than Aidan was expecting, truly. "I check the pictures of you on my phone only, like, eight or nine times a day. It cheers me up or pisses me off, depending on what I'm supposed to be emoting," he says, with his usual cheerful self-deprecation. A pause, then, "I really miss you."

Jamie exhales sharply and swallows thickly. "I miss you, too. Fuck, I've never had something feel so good and hurt so much at the same time. Well, outside the bedroom, obviously." He tries to lighten the mood, tries to laugh, but it doesn't really work. "When are you coming home?" He says it like they share one, but compared to how they are now, they practically do.

"Two weeks. I'll be in for about three days, I just found out for sure this morning." Aidan licks his lips. "Can I stay with you?"

"God yes, please." He sounds immensely relieved. "That's something really good to hold onto. Just two more of what we've already done and we can touch each other again. I can hardly wait."

Aidan is silent a moment while he lets the impact of those words settle. "Yeah. That's a good way to put it. You're good at that," he says quietly, and slowly smiles. "You're my favorite, Jamie."

"Well, that makes sense, I am pretty great." He's sure Aidan can hear the way he's smiling. "But you're my favorite, so that's gotta say something." Jamie closes his eyes and imagines the way they would kiss just then. This whole experience is simultaneously life-giving and quite painful.

"It’s got to, yeah. And I've noticed that you're pretty fucking fantastic. You always blow my mind like it's no big thing."

"Your mind isn't the only thing I blow like it's no big thing." He pauses and realizes what he just said, "Which... is impressive because it really is a big thing. And I blow it with ease, which... I'm going to quit while I still can."

Aidan laughs out loud. "Yeah, as I said it I thought there was something kind of off. So, does your band know about me yet?"

"Well, they've caught on to me being back to 'Classic Jamie', constantly texting and demanding more time away from them, so they know there's _someone_. But they also um... I think they know something is different though, because I'm not shoving it in their faces. Do you want them to know? I guess I've been nervous about people considering you bisexual before you... Well, before you've... I mean... because you're not? And it could feel weird to have people making that assumption about you."

"True. And if you tell them the truth - which is that I'm only Jamie-sexual," Aidan says with a grin, "that might raise more questions than you feel like answering." He nibbles gently on his bottom lip, picturing his lover. "I'm fine with it if you don't say anything. I'm just asking because we'd talked about the possibility, so I was curious where we stood on that." Getting to his feet, he starts looking for his shoes, finding one under the bed only when he gets down on his belly on the floor. "I should probably shower before I go to set. And you have homework."

"Homework? God, now you've got me picturing Professor Turner, which is honestly just you in Remus Lupin's clothes, and I am _so_ hot for teacher." He grins. "We're doing that. I'll get a plaid skirt and everything."

"Ummm... no," Aidan decides with a wince, thinking back to his and Emma's schoolgirl roleplay. "I'd want you dressed as a boy. A student I've been sneaking glances at in my classes, entirely off-limits. Of course, if you came to me in my office and declared your lust, that would be a different situation completely." He chuckles, picturing it -- and biting back a moan.

"That's definitely better," and yet it's accompanied with a frustrated sigh. "And I'd be doing something with it right now if it weren't for this cage, I hope you realize." He runs a palm over it once more. "Okay, okay, yeah. You should go. I should go. No better cure for my raging libido than watching my little brother struggle to eat a jello shot. You'll text me when you're back at the flat?"

"Your brother doesn't understand jello shots? Jesus, it's not that hard," Aidan says with a laugh. He's never met Jamie's brother, but he's heard tons of stories about him. Each new fact gets added into the mix. "Yeah, I'll text you tonight. You might be asleep. Probably should be, by then." He grins. "But I'll text you all the same."

Jamie laughs too, "I probably won't be, but I'll try. Have a good day at work, Danny. I..." _No, not time._ "I'll talk to you later."

"Talk to you soon." Aidan hangs on a beat more, so reluctant to let him go. After a moment, though, he gives in and hangs up.


End file.
